


Getting Together

by Maykits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: Derek likes Stiles but Stiles doesn't smell like he likes Derek.





	Getting Together

Stiles glanced over at Derek. He was relaxed on the overstuffed chair watching the movie. It was pack night and once again everyone was split off into their couple groups to snuggle together during the movie. This would morph into a huge puppy pile on the mattress by the end of the third movie.   
Stiles was lonely, maybe it was time to make a move on Derek. Stiles was over eighteen now so that should avoid all those pesky laws and Derek’s memories of being taken advantage of. Stiles thinks he has been in love with Derek for awhile, it feels like forever some days and then Derek does something new and Stiles learns another little detail about him and falls in love all over again.  
Stiles stood up and stretched while Erica changed the movie. And laid down on the mattress. Stiles fell asleep during the second movie.  
****  
Stiles slowly awoke. Pack nights were the best for a good nights sleep. The warm bodies, the sound of breathing, the overwhelming feeling of safety and contentment. He had someone's head on his chest and someone else's on his legs and an arm was under his head and another was wrapped around his waist. Best way to wake up...cuddling!  
****  
“You should just ask him out!”  
“Scott! What if he says no or we don't work as a couple or he says yes? That could change the whole dynamics of the pack and we are all in a good place right now. Their haven't been any monsters of the week for a couple of months and no issues with hunters. I don't want to upset the balance we have going on here.”  
“Stiles even if he says no or yes or you break up you are already friends just remember that and nothing won't be too bad the pack or you both can't overcome.”  
“Wow, umm, when did you get so wise?”  
“Thanks! I think it was when I started reading more.”  
“Hilarious! You really think I should?”  
“Yes, Derek has enough issues with dating that I doubt he will be asking anyone out. But you should go for it man! He seems happier lately and he smells happiest whenever you are hanging out with him. And even though he is good at disguising his scents I'm sure I smelt some lust coming from him when you were stretching the other day.”  
“Really?”  
“Erica thinks he likes you. So does Kira.”  
“Ok I'll ask him. I'll ask him.”  
****  
Stiles pulled open the loft door. “Derek?”   
“Up here Stiles.” Derek started down the curving stairs.  
“I have something I wanted to ask.”  
“Um ok? Is it serious? Usually you just ask.”  
“Is anyone else here?”  
“Just Jackson and Issac. They are working on the project for protecting the ridge better.”  
“Ah ok, umm, Derek, umm, wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme? Tomorrow night?”  
Derek frowned.  
“Or not that's ok to. I just thought it would be nice to go on a date with you since you know….”  
Derek’s eyes got hard.  
“Who told you? Who put you up to this? Why would you do this? Just because you are single doesn't mean you can…” Derek rushed past Stiles and out the loft door.  
“Derek? What just happened?”  
Issac came down the stairs, “Stiles? Why did you ask Derek out? Just because he likes you? Since you don't like him like him then that wasn't very nice to play with his feelings.” Issac rushed past Stiles and followed Derek out the door.  
Jackson sauntered down the stairs, “wow Stilinski, you sure know how to break up a calm afternoon with some drama. Why did you ask him out? Everyone can smell you don't like him like he likes you.”  
“What?! What do you mean can smell it?”  
“You need me to spell it out for you...Sex, lust, arousal...you don't smell like that when you look at Derek, he knows it, I know it, everyone knows it.”  
“Oh! Oh man, oh man.”  
“Hope you haven't ruined everything, this pack thing was finally starting to work.” Jackson left sliding the door shut behind him.  
****  
“Stiles what are you still doing here?”  
“I just wanted to explain before this gets out of hand.”  
“Explain what? That you thought it would be fun to make fun of my feelings?”  
“No! No Derek. About why I don't smell like lust or arousal when I'm around you.”  
“Well?”  
“Derek, I'm asexual.”  
“...”  
“Asexual, like I don't experience sexual desire.”  
“...”  
“I don't look at someone and think ‘oh I want to have sex with them’.”  
“Asexual? Isn't that something plants do?”  
“That's asexual reproduction when a plant or bacteria or animal reproduce another complete individual by not having sex in order to reproduce. Some plants can grow a seed by themselves or like in the case of bacteria when they go through the process of binary fission. What really cool is the black worms or mud worms that live here in California they can reproduce sexually but they can also reproduce asexually through a process called fragmentation where the worm literally breaks apart and each little piece of worm develops into a whole new worm!”  
“Stiles stop.”  
“Right stopping.”  
“You don't experience sexual desire? Like ever? But you get hard? I know I smelled sex all around you for months when we first met.”  
“No I have never looked at another person and wanted to get it on with them. And yes vering into the very personal...I do masterbate. I used to quite frequently but with all the running around and trying to not die it kinda took a back burner.”  
“Asexual? Huh, so why do you want to go on a date?”  
“Just because I don't experience sexual attraction to you doesn't mean that I'm not romantically attracted to you. I like you Derek, I like you a lot. I thought it would be fun to go on a date with you and hopefully get to be boyfriends.”  
“Oh, umm, ask me again?”  
“Derek would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow? I was thinking about dinner and a movie?”  
“Yes! That sounds great! What time are you picking me up?”  
“5 ok?”  
“5 is great! See you then!”  
“Bye Derek,” Stiles reached out and Derek folded him into a tight hug, “see you tomorrow.”  
****  
Six months later  
****  
“Ugh you guys stink! Can't you take a shower and scrub some of that off? Open some windows too! I can smell it down here!!!” Erica shouted up the stairs. It was just another normal movie night


End file.
